What Has Gotten Into Emily?
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily has some dreams and the next day at work she keeps putting her foot in her mouth! Rated T for language!


Emily Prentiss was running late for work. She couldn't believe that she over slept this morning. She has never over slept before in her life. Then again she was never kept up all night because of erotic dreams that she was having about a man that she couldn't have or shouldn't want to have. She didn't pay any attention to the clothes she grabbed out of her closet. She just chose randomly and just checked to make sure she had everything on the right way. Ten minutes later she was headed out her front door.

All the way to work Emily couldn't get the images out of her head. How? How could she dream of him like that? How could she be wondering what he would be like in bed? Damn it Emily get your head on straight! If you don't you're going to goof up while you're at work and that would be a very bad thing. Emily pulled into her parking spot at ten minutes past eight. She grabbed her go bag and briefcase and exited her car quickly and ran towards the elevator. Once on it she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. Damn it she was still tired. Maybe she should have just called into work today.

When the elevator stopped at the BAU floor Emily got off of the elevator and didn't pay attention to what was in front of her. Soon she found herself on the floor on her butt. She looked up astonished and saw that she had ran into Hotch. Hotch meanwhile was trying to figure out what in the world had just happened. When he looked down at the floor he saw Prentiss sitting on the floor looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Prentiss what in the world are you doing on the floor? Here let me help you up." Hotch said.

Emily shook her head and quickly got up off of the floor without Hotch's help. Hotch looked at her in surprise. He couldn't understand why she didn't want him to touch her. Then his eyes took in her face and saw that she was blushing. He couldn't help but wonder why she was blushing so he decided to say something.

"Are you alright Prentiss? You look flushed." Hotch said.

Emily's eyes widened even further as she looked at Hotch and shook her head. "I'm fine sexy Hotch."

Hotch's eyes got wide and Emily slapped herself in the head and said "I mean I'm fine Hotch. Got to go. Bye!"

Hotch watched while Prentiss ran into the bullpen. He shook his head thinking he misheard what Prentiss had said to him. He walked back into the bullpen and as he walked into his office he stopped by his window and looked out it. He caught Prentiss looking up at his window and a thoughtful expression came across his face. He wondered if maybe Prentiss did feel the same way about him that he did her. He shook the thought out of his head and walked to his desk and sat down.

Emily was sitting at her desk and thinking about Hotch. She couldn't believe that she had called him sexy Hotch. What in the world was wrong with her? Emily looked around and saw that Reid and Morgan were looking at her.

"What are you two staring at me for?" Emily asked.

Morgan cleared his throat. "Well Emily we're used to seeing you in pants but yet today you wore a skirt. Besides that you keep looking up at Hotch's office. Did you two have another fight?"

Emily looked down and noticed that she did indeed have a skirt on so she sighed and shook her head. "Why would you think that the God of Sex and I had a fight?"

Reid started to choke and Emily looked over at him in concern. "Are you alright Spencer?"

Once Spencer got his coughing under control he sputtered "You just called Hotch the God of Sex. What is going on between you two Em?"

Emily's mouth dropped open and she banged her head on her desk. Morgan was just laughing his head off at what Emily had said. She couldn't believe what she called Hotch. How in the world is she going to explain that one to her friends? Deciding not to say anything she got up from her desk and high tailed it to Dave's office. Without knocking she rushed in and shut his door.

"Hello, Emily nice to see you. Is there a reason that you seem to be hiding in my office?" Dave said.

Emily moved over to Dave's couch and sat on it and said "Dave, I'm a mess. I had erotic dreams about Hotch last night and now I can't quit thinking about them. On top of that I have said some things that I didn't mean to say."

Dave couldn't help but laugh as he said "Emily you're attracted to Aaron. I know this because I know you. So it's not a surprise that you're dreaming of him. What have you said?"

Emily blushed and said "Well I called Hotch sexy Hotch to his face. And just now to Derek and Spencer I called him the God of Sex."

Dave started laughing so loud that Hotch heard him from his office. He decided that he should go and find out what was so funny so he got up from his desk and walked out of his office. He looked down into the bullpen to see Reid and Morgan talking to one another and looking up at Dave's office. He also noticed that Prentiss wasn't at her desk and he wondered where she was. Hotch knocked on Dave's office door and then walked in. What he saw made him pause. Dave was laughing hard and loud while Prentiss was sitting on the couch and blushing up a storm.

"What is going on in here you two?" Hotch asked.

Dave looked at Emily who stood up and his mouth dropped open when Emily said "Nothing is going on in here my Sex Machine."

Hotch opened up his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. "What did you just call me Prentiss?"

Emily felt herself blushing again as she looked at the ground and then back up at Hotch. "I didn't call you anything Sexy Ass."

By this time Dave couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and Emily realized that she had done it again. She shook her head and took off out of Dave's office ignoring Dave, Hotch, Morgan and Reid calling her name. Emily just wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She ran to the one place she knew none of the men would look for her at which was the women's restroom. Once in there after checking to make sure she was alone she slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. She put her head in her hands and would have cried if she could just stop thinking about what Hotch would be like in bed.

Hotch was looking at Dave with wide eyes. "What in the world has got into Prentiss?"

Dave laughed and shook his head. "Why don't you go and find her and ask her that yourself Aaron. But be sure that nobody is around. With the way that she is going she is liable to let something slip."

Hotch looked at Dave and finally nodded. He needed to know what was wrong with Prentiss and he needed to know now. He couldn't get over the fact that she called him her sex machine or Sexy Ass. He knew that she probably went to the women's restroom so he headed there. He stopped a fellow Agent and asked her to go into the bathroom and see if Agent Prentiss was in there and if she was alone. The Agent looked at him for a minute and then shrugged her shoulders and did as he asked. A minute later she came back out and nodded letting Hotch know that Prentiss was in there and alone. Hotch nodded and let her leave.

Hotch pushed opened the women's bathroom door and then shut it and locked it for good measure. He saw Emily sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her head in her hands. He took a minute to just look at her. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Emily was and how much he wanted her. He cleared his throat and Emily's head snapped up and looked at him in shock and horror.

"Do you care to tell me what has got into you today Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

Emily opened up her mouth and didn't stop to think about what she was going to say. "Nothing has gotten into me Hotch but I wish that you was in me."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Emily realized what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth. Hotch looked at Emily with new eyes and realized that she did feel the same way as he did. He bent down and grasped her hands in his and pulled her up. He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Emily kissed Hotch back and thought to herself he kisses way better in reality than he did her dreams.

Hotch broke the kiss and said "I have wanted to do that for a while now. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Emily smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to go out to dinner with you Aaron."

Hotch smiled and kissed her again.

As they were exiting the women's restroom after making sure nobody was around Emily once again put her foot in her mouth. "You know Aaron you kiss way better in person than you do in a dream. I wonder if your better at making love in person than you were in my dreams last night."

Hotch's eyes widened and he looked over at Emily. Emily blushed and then when she heard laughter she looked up to see JJ standing not even two feet in front of them with a grin on her face. She couldn't believe she had just said that. She once again ran off but this time she went back to her desk. She slumped into her chair and banged her head on her desk.

A/N: I hope that you all like this story… I let my muse Phoenix write it because it was her idea and she loves to be mischievous. Enjoy and click the button!!! Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
